Buzz Kill
Buzz Kill is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixteenth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred forty-seventh case overall. It takes place in The Greens district of Grimsborough. Plot Archibald Ashworth reported a murder on a rooftop beehive, so Gloria and the player rushed there immediately to collect the body of skincare entrepreneur Beckett Blanton, who was stung to death by bees. Mid-investigation, Martine directed the team to Beckett's workshop, where he regularly held DIY skincare sessions. Later, one of Beckett's customers, Daisy Woods, broke in and started trashing his workshop. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Beckett's business partner, Prisha Chandra, for the crime. Admitting to the murder, Prisha said that she had lured Beckett to the rooftop to talk to him. She said that they had been sleeping together, but Beckett wanted to actually be in a relationship, to the point that he had replaced Prisha's contraceptive with a placebo to try to get her pregnant and force her to start a relationship with him. While they were talking on the rooftop, however, they started arguing and Prisha hit Beckett too hard with a brush. Beckett then stumbled and fell into a beehive, whereupon he suffered thousands of bee stings. Judge Powell sentenced Prisha to 5 years in prison, with eligibility for parole in 2. After the trial, Amir told the team about the news of an ancient underground city in Grimsborough being exposed by the earthquake and subsequently excavated. Quickly turning their attention onto other matters, Amir and the player went to the coworking space where various DreamLife VR players were hanging out to find out what made Rupert so addicted to the game. There, they found Annie Schmidt with a VR headset, who (per Martine) was weak and malnourished as she had not eaten in many days. Annie said that she wanted to keep playing the game because she was living her dream life, allowing her to forget her day-to-day real-life obligations, like eating and taking her medication. The team then returned her medication to her, telling her to give the VR game a break. However, she refused to stop playing. Meanwhile, Martine helped Rita break up with her boyfriend, Marcus Cannon, by lying to him that she was going to the army. After all the events, the team, now aware of the negative effects of their VR game, promised to keep an eye on DreamLife. Summary Victim *'Beckett Blanton' (stung to death by bees) Murder Weapon *'Bees' Killer *'Prisha Chandra' Suspects C247P1.png|Archibald Ashworth C247P2.png|Theo Zane C247P3.png|Carol Blanton C247P4.png|Daisy Woods C247P5.png|Prisha Chandra Quasi-suspect(s) C247Q1.png|Rita Estevez C247Q2.png|Annie Schmidt C247Q3.png|Marcus Cannon Killer's Profile *The killer drinks kombucha. *The killer has a coloring book. *The killer rides a bike. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears a tie-dye print. Crime Scenes C247CS1A.jpg|Rooftop Beehives C247CS1B.jpg|Community Planters C247CS2A.jpg|Coworking Space C247CS2B.jpg|Lounge Area C247CS3A.jpg|Skincare Workshop C247CS3B.jpg|Workshop Kitchen Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rooftop Beehives. (Clues: Torn Paper, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Archibald Ashworth; Victim identified: Beckett Blanton) *Talk to Archibald Ashworth about the murder. (Prerequisite: Rooftop Beehives investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Coworking Space) *Investigate Coworking Space. (Prerequisite: Archibald interrogated; Clues: Cat, Backpack) *Examine Cat. (New Suspect: Theo Zane) *Return the cat to Theo Zane. (Prerequisite: Theo Zane decoded) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Victim's Backpack) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Skincare Pot; New Suspect: Carol Blanton) *Inform Carol Blanton of her son's murder. (Prerequisite: Skincare Pot found) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Angry Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a coloring book) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bees; Attribute: The killer drinks kombucha) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Skincare Workshop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Computer, Framed Testimonial) *Examine Victim's Computer. (Result: Computer Files) *Analyze Computer Files. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Prisha Chandra) *Talk to Prisha Chandra about the victim's business. (Prerequisite: Computer Files analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lounge Area; Profile updated: Prisha drinks kombucha and has a coloring book) *Investigate Lounge Area. (Prerequisite: Prisha interrogated; Clues: Broken SD Card, Entrepreneur Plaque, Trash Can) *Examine Broken SD Card. (Result: Security Footage) *Analyze Security Footage. (12:00:00) *Confront Carol Blanton about her son's theft. (Prerequisite: Security Footage analyzed; Profile updated: Carol drinks kombucha and has a coloring book) *Examine Entrepreneur Plaque. (Result: Dark Powder) *Examine Dark Powder. (Result: Bee Smoker Ash) *Ask Archibald Ashworth why he called the victim a murderer. (Prerequisite: Bee Smoker Ash identified under microscope) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Brush) *Analyze Bloody Brush. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a bike; Profile updated: Archibald rides a bike) *Examine Framed Testimonial. (New Suspect: Daisy Woods) *Ask Daisy Woods how well she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Daisy Woods identified; Profile updated: Daisy drinks kombucha) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Daisy Woods about trashing the workshop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Workshop Kitchen; Profile updated: Daisy has a coloring book and rides a bike) *Investigate Workshop Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Daisy interrogated; Clues: Torn Booklet, Vintage Telephone) *Examine Torn Booklet. (Result: Faded Coupons) *Examine Faded Coupons. (Result: Prisha's Name) *Ask Prisha Chandra whether she was involved with the victim. (Prerequisite: Prisha's Name unraveled; Profile updated: Prisha rides a bike) *Examine Vintage Telephone. (Result: Victim's Answering Machine) *Analyze Victim's Answering Machine. (09:00:00) *Ask Theo Zane why the victim wanted to sue him. (Prerequisite: Victim's Answering Machine analyzed; Profile updated: Theo drinks kombucha, has a coloring book and rides a bike) *Investigate Community Planters. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Beekeeping Equipment, Honeycomb) *Examine Beekeeping Equipment. (Result: Bottle of Kombucha) *Analyze Bottle of Kombucha. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Honeycomb. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie-dye print) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Is This Just Fantasy? (4/6). (No stars) Is This Just Fantasy? (4/6) *See what Archibald Ashworth wants. (Available after unlocking Is This Just Fantasy?; Reward: Beekeeper Suit) *Investigate Rooftop Beehives. (Prerequisite: Archibald interrogated; Clue: Gun) *Examine Gun. (Result: Police Gun) *Ask Rita what she was doing at the beehive. (Prerequisite: Police Gun decoded; New Lab Sample: Rita's Cellphone; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Analyze Rita's Cellphone. (06:00:00) *Investigate Coworking Space. (Available after unlocking Is This Just Fantasy?; Clue: Annie Schmidt) *Analyze Annie Schmidt. (09:00:00) *Talk to Annie Schmidt. (Prerequisite: Annie Schmidt analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lounge Area. (Prerequisite: Annie interrogated; Clue: Medication Box) *Examine Medication Box. (Result: Annie's Medication) *Give Annie Schmidt her medication back. (Prerequisite: Annie's Medication unraveled) *See what Marcus Cannon wants. (All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is based on the phrase "buzzkill," which refers to a person who has a depressing effect. *This case, Snake in the Grass and Blood in the Water are the only cases in The Conspiracy in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is bees). *In the "Coworking Space" crime scene, the laptop on the table displays Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past on its screen. *In the "Workshop Kitchen" crime scene, a "We Can Do It!" poster can be seen. *Reandle is a parody of Kindle. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:The Greens